


Stitched Together with a Smile

by reas_of_sunshine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, the kids appear but aren't The Main Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: In another timeline, Goldie O'Gilt was a softer, sentimental woman. Maybe she's not too far from becoming that way in this timeline as well.





	Stitched Together with a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehousethatfloats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousethatfloats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Golden Egg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052373) by [thehousethatfloats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousethatfloats/pseuds/thehousethatfloats). 



> the latest chapter of 'a golden egg' made me FEEL THINGS so you kinda have to read that to understand this but anyway i wrote this on a whim and figured i hadn't published anything in a while so hERE it's just mindless fluff

Goldie considered herself not the biggest fan of children — but she would never be rude to one without good reason.

In this case, she had good reason.

"Hey, give me that!"

"So much for selling this at the pawn shop," Louie groaned as he took off the pearl and gold necklace.

She clutched the jewelry tight and sneered; "What are you kids doing anyway?"

"Webby's putting you on her board but she needed more information," Huey said. "She claimed you weren't very open to answering questions. In hindsight, we should have realized going through your things would make you more annoyed,"

Annoyed was a word for it.

Goldie angrily squinted at them.

There were only two.

There were usually three.

Where was—?

"Oooh, big bad scary Miss Goldie has a teddy bear!"

There was the third one. Blue little bastard.

"Give me that!" Goldie grabbed Dewey by his collar to stop him from making a break for it but he threw the raggedy old doll to Huey — who panicked and sent it in Louie's direction — but missed and was promptly sent flying by Webby mid-karate-kick —

And the door swung open, and the tattered old thing was promptly caught.

"Oh, hey kids, hey Gigi," Dickie waved.

She made the stuffed old bear wave too.

The kids blinked. In confusion, in perplexment. Even Goldie didn't quite understand at first.

"We got what we needed," the pink one — Webby said awkwardly, shoving a few things in her backpack. "We'll return everything! Promise!"

Goldie was about to yell. Dickie blinked. The boys still had devious little smirks on their faces.

Louie emptied his pockets of all jewelry and valuables.

Huey reiterated his apologies.

Dewey... kept being Dewey.

"Told you guys she wasn't all mean and tough," he snickered, pointing to the doll that Dickie held.

Goldie gritted her teeth.

And Dickie spoke up.

"Oh, by the way, Gigi, thanks for holding onto this for me," she smiled. "College is getting kinda lonely. I think I'll bring him back with me after break,"

For once, Goldie O'Gilt was the one who had been bamboozled, not the one doing the bamboozling.

The boys expressed their confusion with constant questions and mumbles but were promptly corralled out by their rather-annoyed not-quite aunt.

And she slammed the door for good measure.

And locked it.

"Thanks for the cover," Goldie mumbled.

But she noticed the bittersweet lingering stare Dickie kept on the old stuffed animal.

Goldie awkwardly held out her hand.

"Oh! Oh, right," Dickie murmured. She let out a soft mumble of thought to herself and then added, "I had one just like this. Except he had a cute little flannel ribbon around his neck. Dunno where I got the name from but he went by Blackjack,"

She handed Blackjack back and Goldie gently squeezed the black-and-brown patchwork plush.

Dickie blinked. And then murmured a soft " _Oh_ ,"

Goldie looked a bit sad as well.

"My mom gave him to me," Dickie whispered.

"She was probably the one who gave him an accessory," Goldie retorted, with a light snort of a laugh.

Dickie nodded.

Goldie ran her fingers over the dark green button eyes.

"You know," She paused. But only for a second. "I can't always be there for you at college. I know you still have the nightmares. And this guy's just sitting in a drawer collecting dust. And well, if I need someone to hold at night—"

"Gigi, please don't finish that sentence,"

Goldie playfully stuck her tongue out and held out raggedy old Blackjack.

Dickie froze. And she stared.

And let out a rather comical "Huh?"

"He's yours. Well, he's yours again. As long as you take care of him. He can hold his own but he's got a soft center,"

"Just like you?"

Goldie rolled her eyes and shoved the doll into Dickie's hands.

And then pulled Dickie in for a hug.

"Just like us, kiddo. Just like us,"

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made possible by comments like you! :)
> 
> ~reagan


End file.
